Acute Tenderness
by Fourangers
Summary: Behind the closed doors you can always set your masks aside and indulge your secret vices. SNS, porn without plot but with feelings.
1. Uchiha Sasuke's

He wanted this to hurt.

To feel alive, nerves practically jumping out of his skin, surrounding to his animalistic needs. He loved the slight burn from the friction, powerful plunges that almost tore him apart. Clutching on the bed sheets, his rapid heartbeats spiked, encompassed with that nauseating euphoria increasing in those rough thrusts. Blunt fingers desperately clenched on his body, breaking his skin.

Yes, ram in me, slam inside me, defile me, unyielding. Fill me this wretched delight, make me writhe, thrash outside of my hinges, just fuck me over and over. Spread me wide and impale me, so ruthless till my mind will go blank and I have nothing else but _feel._

He shuddered from the guttural growl close to his neck, heavy breathing fanning his skin as the thrusts picked up speed. He merely answered with a smirk and simple tilt of hips, already bracing himself for the incoming retaliation. A gasp escaped when he was burrowed deep, bed slamming on the wall in this insane speed. Oh, did he revel in an almost perverted satisfaction, breaking his lover's control and consuming his all, to his darkest nature.

_(It was there when he felt the most complete.)_

He didn't crave for soft caress, not now, nor cared any fluttering touches. He wanted those calloused hands grabbing his legs in a vice grip, making hot trails through his skin. Let he be devoured by sharp canines biting his nipples, tongue swirling around it and lips sucking tightly. He wanted to feel every inch of that hard cock penetrating all the way in, wet slaps on his ass, hitting all the sensitive spots, the building ecstasy spilling out of his control till he would scream hoarsely.

In this closest embrace, their passion flowed in steady bucks, trickled with a sharper impale, threatened to overflow in a louder grunt. They orchestrated together rushing to their peak, his entire body spasming pouring out his essence, feeling his lover releasing everything within him.

Long seconds were taken to gasp for air, secretly pleased that his cock was still buried inside him, stretching this connection a bit more. But once done, he did relish the remaining ache, few bruises lingering in his most intimate places and the lazy kisses skimming all over his body.

Before surrounding to his slumber, he would deactivate his doujutsu, memories remaining forever in his mind.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto's

It always started with a look.

One look was enough to rush ending whatever he was doing on that day, mind going blank, dismissing every friend and coworker as eager footsteps followed behind.

But on the moment that there wasn't anything hindering them, not a soul within miles of distance or any piece of cloth cluttering in between flurry of limbs, they allowed themselves for some indulgence. They took every span of second studying their bodies, fingertips roaming over the heated skin, mouth smooching the shoulder blades, all senses dedicated to this one singular moment.

He felt like his soul was on fire, an insistent pressure down to their bed, mingling moist pleasure and sharp ache, piercing eyes reading and computing his every sigh and moan. On more eager days he'd groan impatiently, wanting to be engulfed in this rapid passion, but this time, he wanted to be wholly consumed. Every ecstasy being squeezed out of his body, his very being all explored, their connection claiming him to the core of his heart.

That rigid cock pulsed inside him, penetrating in this slow tempo, fingers sliding from his hips to squeeze his buttocks. He loved watching the heavy breaths encompassing each push and pull, languorous kisses mixed between moans, heated gaze zeroed towards him. It was almost hilariously unbelievable how people would claim that his lover came from an unfeeling and cold clan, but it's too much of a hassle to prove otherwise. He drank on those expressive eyes focused solely on him, concentrated only onto him, all caresses and affection aimed towards him. Only his.

_(He'd kill if anyone dared to steal this from him)_

Speed steadily increased, savoring this erotic rapture flooding in. They would mutually claim each other, skin covering every inch of his body, melding their souls in perfect synch. He moaned when his cock continued to impale him, over and over, till they couldn't endure this torment any longer and their avarice hastened its rhythm, thrusts aligned with their rapid heartbeats.

They rode their orgasm always together, not in a sudden shift of hips although it was always earth shattering for him. He'd indulge for few more minutes the hot body collapsing on him, before a wet tongue would taste his essence, cleaning the milky texture off his tanned stomach. He'd then finish with a tender kiss, eyelids already heavy as they slept, closing the night.


End file.
